The Fire Lily
by Carmela Dreams
Summary: On his nineteenth birthday, Zuko is required under Fire Nation law to choose a bride. Furious, he is forced to attend the engagement celebration. There he is captivated by Inari, a beautiful dancer. This is the story of their forbidden love. AU. Zuko/OC


**_Good morning, afternoon, or evening! So this is exciting. I love starting a new project. Let's go over a few things real quick. Yes, this is inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender. No, this will not follow the series in any way. This story is set in an AU. I've rated it M for language and romance that will occur in later chapters. (got to be safe just in case) Characters may be different in my story than in the series, depending on how I wished them to be depicted.. Blah Blah Blah.. If you've read my other story The Dancing Dagger, then you've probably heard me say this all before. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything with Avatar: The Last Airbender.. (although I wish I did.) I do own Inari and my ideas._**

**_Please enjoy! AND REVIEW!_**

**Chapter 1**

The gentle tinkle of bells filled the air. With every step I took, the golden bells that swept my ankles and hips glistened and chimed. My hair, a dark auburn, curled down my back, red highlights peeking out behind dark curtains, swaying with the momentum of my body. My foot landed, firm yet graceful, on the dark marble floor sending a sweet ringing into the grand space. My hips swayed, causing the shear maroon fabric that draped loosely around them to ripple. Back and forth they swished, mesmerising my audience like a pendulum. Causing the many hungry eyes to sweep across my tan taut flesh, rising until they reached golden medallions that shimmered just below my bosom. My limbs flowed, gracefully reaching and stretching, twisting and bending. Fingers, danced and fluttered, framing my face. Bringing attention to my features. My full lips were stained a deep red. My hands moved, fluttering yet again, playing hide and seek. Catching glimpses of my high cheek bones. My digits stilled, flat, palm up, sliding out from underneath my eyes. Hiding the rest of my face as I flirted. They were filled with a seductive fierceness. Almond orbs of molten gold, melting and bringing every man to their knees. I was a beautiful beast not meant to be tamed.

* * *

**Two Days Before:**

"Crown Prince," the servant said desperately, "Please, your highness, keep an open mind!" I turned to him, pivoting on my heel suddenly. He was a small man, brown beady eyes, and grey side burns that framed the sides of his long, pale face.

"I will not," I spit the words. Turning from him as I felt heat creep up through my veins, I walked swiftly away. Leaving the small worn man to answer to my Father for my blatant refusal.

"Oh Zuzu," a cold voice called from the shadows. I stopped mid-stride as Azula stepped out from the dark, appearing lithely before me.

"Azula," I addressed my little sister, my eye twitching at the sound of my nickname. She was wearing the customary Fire Nation red and black, but in her preferred men's armor, instead of the proper flowing maroon robes of a Fire Nation princess. I was already worked up and not in the mood for my sister's antics. I bowed slightly and stepped to the side, making my move to leave. But, she slid sideways, blocking my exit.

"Zuzu," she said sweetly, "What is the matter?" Her cold eyes looked into mine, her pale hand cupped my chin. A smirk slid onto her thin lips. Annoyed, my fingers twitched, itching to smack her hand away. She slid her hand down to my shoulder, tracing the gold tips of my armor, circling me, like an animal toying with their prey. Azula stopped directly behind me, her lips in my ear. Whispering, sending chills down my spine. "What? Not happy about your arrangements?" A low chuckle escaped her lips as I jerked out from underneath her touch and stomped off, heading toward my quarters.  
I paraded the halls of the Fire Nation palace, passing wary eyed servants, and ornate sculptures and paintings. A trail of heat clung to my heels as I burst through the heavy iron doors that held my sanctuary. _Damn, Azula! _My fist was lit with a flickering flame. _Calm. _I tried to rid myself of the growing heat. I breathed, as Uncle had taught me. In threw the nose, my chest inflated, the candles grew bright. Out threw the mouth, the air flew threw my clenched teeth, my body relaxed and the candles grew dim. _In and out._ As I calmed and my body cooled, I let my topknot down, drawing the gold Fire Nation insignia from my hair and placing it on a nearby shelf.  
Removing my armor, I stripped down to loose pants and a simple tunic. _What am I going to do? _I rubbed my hands over my face, softly padding over to the large floor to ceiling window that overlooked the meditation garden. An embroidered carpet was set in the middle of an endless ring of candles. I lowered my self down, clearing my mind and began the difficult task of forgetting everything that was now, before, and after.

* * *

**One Day Before:**

The royal cart jolted, bumping me into the fully armored Fire Nation soldier that sat on my right side. I caught his eyes through the slits of his metal helmet as he looked me over. His gaze lingering just a little longer than the normal. Tucking a piece of my wavy hair behind my ear and avoiding eye contact, I muttered a soft apology.  
The day I had found out I had been requested to perform at the Royal Palace, I was full of energy and enthusiasm. Slowly my excitement dwindled through the long hours that it took to reach Capital Island. Although the Gates of Azulon had struck me with awe at first sight and had me marveling in their great beauty and glory for a while. The effect slowly wore off as I had stepped off of the boat and proceeded into a cart, an escort provided for my long journey from the outer walls to the to the center and heart of the great nation. Nevertheless, the time passed, though achingly slow, and I finally arrived to my long awaited destination.  
"Thank you," I said graciously to the servant who helped me out of the cart. As my feet touched the ground, my eyes scanned my surroundings, my mind trying to absorb everything around me. The palace was bustling. Royal guests arrived in luxury unknown to someone like myself. _Amazing._ Hundreds of servants ran to and fro, helping those whose status was above theirs, running errands, and cleaning and polishing every crack and crevice of the grand monument.  
I tore my eyes away from the scene as I noticed the escort had exited the cart and were beginning to walk, leading me into the palace. My feet moved on their own accord as I gaped, open-mouthed, at the utter luxury and beauty that surrounded me. Walking through the large, ornately adorned doors I noticed that two guards, drenched in red and black armor, flanked me.

All of the sudden, the paintings and decorations came to sudden halt as we stopped. My ears pricked at the sound of murmuring. Realizing I was about to be in the presence of someone, most likely someone very important, I composed myself. _Chin up, shoulders straight, mouth closed. _I watched as the guide took a step forward and bowed low before two elderly women. Both identical, dressed in traditional Fire Nation robes of burgundy that flowed to the floor, the shoulders peaking into a sharp point.

"Grand Masters Lo and Li," I heard the guide speak, his voice respectful, "May I present to you Inari, The Fire Lily." His arm swept backwards, hand outstretched in my direction. Taking that as an incentive, I took a small step forward, placing my hand gently into the guide's. Bringing me beside him, he dropped his arm low, cuing me to bow.

"Grand Masters," I addressed them politely, as they examined me. I felt their critical gaze as they scanned me from top to bottom. A raspy voice spoke.

"She will do, yes?" the one I presumed to be Lo said.

"Yes, yes," presumed Li replied. "Take her to her quarters."

"Make her presentable." With that I was swept away.

* * *

A knock on the door disturbed my peace. Fluidly rising from my resting place, I turned to face the intruder.

"Uncle," I was only bit suspicious at his visit. The wise, jolly old man came forth, his belly leading the way followed by a tray that held hot, steaming tea.

"Nephew!" a smile broadened across his face, "I do believe it is time we had some tea, don't you?"

"Yes, Uncle," I said, walking over to join him at the heavily gilded table and chair set, sensing that tea was not the only reason why he was here. As Iroh placed the tea and filled the delicate china cups, I watched his amber eyes.

"Zuko, although your attention is greatly appreciated, having your eyes bore into my head isn't the most comfortable experience I have come across." Uncle stated. He looked at the cup of steaming tea place in front me, then at my eyes, expectantly. "It's jasmine." Sighing, I placed the hot tea to my lips and took a sip. The scalding herb juice left a hot trail down my throat. Slamming the cup down I looked at my Uncle, letting him know that I knew he was not here just for some tea.

I watched as his body heaved from his sigh. " I know you are having difficulties dealing with upcoming events." He sat quietly for a few minutes, awaiting a response. I remained silent, my eyes level. Realizing he wasn't going to get anything, he continued, "My nephew, your birthday is supposed to be a celebration! A wondrous event where we thank Agni for the gift of life," he took another sip of tea. His wise amber eyes bored into mine, then suddenly crinkling as he smiled. "Not everyone has the great privilege of picking his bride out of the finest women in the Fire Nation on his nineteenth birthday."

"Uncle, I assure you," I spoke through gritted teeth, "this is one privilege I would gladly bestow upon someone else."

"Zuko-"

"No! I will not be tied down and trapped like some political prisoner!" I said loudly, my voice rising with my temper. I stood up, shoving the table, spilling my tea.

"Prince Zuko," Uncle said firmly, "You have prolonged this long enough, it is time you stop trying to run from what is inevitable." Iroh looked at me sadly, his eyes full of pity. My jaw worked as I listened to his words. "Royalty have a duty to their nation, to their people. This is one of them, my nephew." I hated the look in his eyes, hated the way he was right. I turned my back on him, listening to his footsteps. The door creaked, "Promise me you will be there."

"I promise," I muttered softly. The door closed with a thud.

* * *

**Zuko's Celebration Day:**

I walked through the large marble passageway toward the Grand Hall. My bare feet stepped lightly, padding softly, accompanied by the jingle of golden bells. My eyes wandered, admiring the glistening of gold appliques and ruby studded statues. _Who knew I would be here one day? _A shot of electricity raced through my veins, I was to perform for the Fire Lord and all the Royal Court.  
My ears pricked at the sound of music. A strong drum beat thudded through the passage, announcing my arrival. The two servants, Hana and Fifi, addressed to aid me in preparation for my performance flanked my sides. Both rushed to do last minute touch ups, whispering encouraging praise in my ear. I smiled sweetly, thanking them for all they had done.

_Ready? _I took a deep cleansing breath as the magnificent doors to the Grand Hall swung open. As I stepped forward, gracefully moving my limbs, my heart beat in time with the deep drum. Inari was no more. I was the Fire Lily.

**_SO? How'd you like it? R&R!_**


End file.
